Sunday Morning
by arbherr
Summary: Walau sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00, tapi anak-anak EXO masih tetap tidur dengan pulasnya. Mereka melupakan janji mereka pada manager hyung. Full chap. Oneshoot! Yaoi. Exo. RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday Morning**

Author : arbherr

Cast : All EXO members

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Friendship

Kyaa~~ Ini ff pertama author di sini. Jadi mohon bantuannya yaa~^^

Oke, langsung dimulai aja ya Prolog nya~ Nanti kalau ada yang minta lanjut baru di lanjutin, kalau engga ya di delete aja ^^

**HAPPY READING!**

Pagi itu, dorm anak baru SM masih sepi. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST. Jika kita masuk ke dalam, kita masih bisa mendengar denguran halus sampai yang kasar(?) milik member rookie (bener gak nih tulisannya author gak tau, mian ._.) group SM ini. Yep, mereka adalah EXO K.

Setelah ditinjau ke dalam, ternyata ada 1 makhluk yang sudah bangun. Makhluk itu mengenakan baju hitam dan celana hitam pendek yang memperlihatkan bulu bulu kakinya yang panjang. Dia adalah manager EXO K.

"Ya! Kenapa bocah bocah ini masih tidur? Tidakkah mereka ingat janji mereka kemaren?" manager hyung marah marah sambil memunguti sampah makanan ringan yang belum sempat dibersihkan.

**#FLASHBACK#**

****"Aigoo hyung~ tolong izinkan bersenang senang sebentar saja. Kami hanya ingin berkaraoke dan ngemil saja. Hyung, jebal.." Baekhyun mencoba ber-puppy eyes. Tapi, tetap saja puppy eyes-nya tidak ampuh.

"Hah, aku tetap saja tidak mengizinkan. Kalian harus pulang dan langsung istirahat. Ingat-kah kalian kalau Umma kalian akan mengunjungi dorm? Kalian harus membersihkan dorm sekaligus membelikan Umma kalian hadiah besok pagi." manager hyung menjawab dengan datar.

"Tapi hyung, sekali ini saja. Jebal. Kami berjanji akan bangun pagi-pagi, dan tidur tak terlalu larut. Janji hyung.." Suho-pun ikut merengek disertai anggukan kencang Chanyeol. Dia juga butuh waktu bersenang-senang setelah semua kesibukan group-nya.

Manager hyung sedikit terpengaruh dengan janji suho.

"Jinjja? Maukan kalian berjanji?"

"Ne hyung!" Anak EXO menjawab dengan anggukan kencang (kenceng banget sampai Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat-_-)

"Tapi ada syaratnya.." Manager hyung tersenyum upil, eh maaf typo Evil.

* * *

TBC~

Apakah sayarat yang di ajukan manager hyung? Mau tau? Nggak mau? Harus mau dong (author maksa). Kekeke~

Akhir kata, ada dua kata.

RnR, please? =)


	2. Sunday Morning FULL )

**Sunday Morning**

Author : arbherr

Cast : All EXO members

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Friendship

Kyaa~~ Ini ff pertama author di sini. Jadi mohon bantuannya yaa~^^

Oke, langsung dimulai aja ya Prolog nya~ Nanti kalau ada yang minta lanjut baru di lanjutin, kalau engga ya di delete aja ^^

**HAPPY READING!**

Pagi itu, dorm anak baru SM masih sepi. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST. Jika kita masuk ke dalam, kita masih bisa mendengar denguran halus sampai yang kasar(?) milik member rookie (bener gak nih tulisannya author gak tau, mian ._.) group SM ini. Yep, mereka adalah EXO K.

Setelah ditinjau ke dalam, ternyata ada 1 makhluk yang sudah bangun. Makhluk itu mengenakan baju hitam dan celana hitam pendek yang memperlihatkan bulu bulu kakinya yang panjang. Dia adalah manager EXO K.

"Ya! Kenapa bocah bocah ini masih tidur? Tidakkah mereka ingat janji mereka kemaren?" manager hyung marah marah sambil memunguti sampah makanan ringan yang belum sempat dibersihkan.

**#FLASHBACK#**

"Aigoo hyung~ tolong izinkan bersenang senang sebentar saja. Kami hanya ingin berkaraoke dan ngemil saja. Hyung, jebal.." Baekhyun mencoba ber-puppy eyes. Tapi, tetap saja puppy eyes-nya tidak ampuh.

"Hah, aku tetap saja tidak mengizinkan. Kalian harus pulang dan langsung istirahat. Ingat-kah kalian kalau Umma kalian akan mengunjungi dorm? Kalian harus membersihkan dorm sekaligus membelikan Umma kalian hadiah besok pagi." manager hyung menjawab dengan datar.

"Tapi hyung, sekali ini saja. Jebal. Kami berjanji akan bangun pagi-pagi, dan tidur tak terlalu larut. Janji hyung.." Suho-pun ikut merengek disertai anggukan kencang Chanyeol. Dia juga butuh waktu bersenang-senang setelah semua kesibukan group-nya.

Manager hyung sedikit terpengaruh dengan janji suho.

"Jinjja? Maukan kalian berjanji?"

"Ne hyung!" Anak EXO menjawab dengan anggukan kencang (kenceng banget sampai Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat-_-)

"Tapi ada syaratnya.." Manager hyung tersenyum upil, eh maaf typo Evil.

"Kalian harus membersihkan dorm. Terserah kapan, yang pasti sesudah jam 9 pagi besok dorm kacau ini sudah bersih. Bagaimana?" manager hyung tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, kalau itu gampang hyung. Kita bisa besihkan dorm esok pagi. Ne, hyung?" Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dorm harus benar benar bersih, ne?" manager hyung memastikan

"Pasti hyung!" semua member exo k meyakinkan manager hyung. Mereka sudah tak sabar ingin berkaraoke serta makan makan.

"Tapi hyung, memangnya besok ada apa?" tanya chanyeol kepo(?)

"Besok akan ada girl group berkunjung ke dorm kalian." Jawab manager hyung tenang.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 jam 4 menit 3 detik... #plakk (KELAMAAN THOR!-_-)

"MWO?"

"APA?"

"MIAPA CUMPAH CIYUS ENELAN?"

#hening-_-

"Eh biasa aja-_-. Iya, hyung serius. Udah ne, hyung mau istirahat dulu. Ppai~" Manager hyung meninggalkan anak anak EXO K yang masih dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

Kai membuka mulutnya lebar lebar, Chanyeol mengeluarkan mata besarnya, Baekhyun senyum senyum tidak jelas, Dio mengeluarkan mata D.O nya, sedangkan Sehun malah menguap-_ dengan mereka Suho tampak tenang tenang saja.

"Hyung, kok hyung nggak lebay kaya kita sih?" Chanyeol kembali kepo.

"Karena hyung nggak lebay."

...

...

#hening (suho garing nih, readers xD)

"Hey, bukankah kita hanya disuruh membersihkan dorm? Bukankah itu sudah biasa kita lakukan? Ayo teman-teman, kita bersenang senang malam ini." Suho menjawab dengan tenang.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Haruskah aku membangunkan mereka ini? Aish.." manager hyung kesal. Dia mengira dorm sudah bersih. Tapi kenyataan yang dia lihat lebih berlawanan. Sampah hasil pesta kemarin malam masih berserakan dimana mana. 5 dus bubble tea(?) ter-onggok di pojok ruangan. Sampah snack-scnack termasuk LAYs pun berserakan dimana mana.

Akhirnya satelah bertapa di gunung Fuji selama 2hari 2malam (author lebay-_-) manager hyung memutuskan untuk membangnkan sang guardian. Awalnya hanya mengetuk pintu kamar SuHun. Tapi karena mereka berdua tidak bangun juga akhirnya manager hyung mengeluarkan satu benda yang sangat ampuh. Yaitu kunci serap.

Kriiit...

Akhirnya pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Dan tampaklah sebuah pemandangan yang WOW Fantastic Baby (brb joget Big Bang ._.v) Sehun tidur dengan kancing bajunya yang setengah terbuka. Mungkin karena pendingin ruangan yang rusak. Suho tertidur dengan memeluh bantal gulingnya erat erat.

"BANGUUN! SEKARANG SUDAH PAGI DI HARI MINGGU! LIBUR TLAH TIBA~ LIBUR TLAH TIBA~ HORE, HORE, HORE, HORE~!" Manager hyung membangunkan 2 member di kamar langsung bangun dan menatap sang manager hyung dengan tatapan cengo ._. Suho juga bangun, dan langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat keras pada manager hyung.

"Ayo, kalian cepat bangunkan member member yang lain. Ingat, kan janji kalian kemaren? Kalian berjanji akan membersihkan dorm, dan hyung akan menjemput girlband yang akan mendatangi dorm kalian. Hyung pergi dulu." Pamit manager hyung dengan kalemnya.

Suho dan Sehun menatapi kepergian manager hyung dengan mulut cengo lagi ._. Tampa basia basi mereka langsung membangunkan member member lainnya. Suho membangunkan KaiDo dan Sehun membangunkan Baekyeol.

Untungnya SuHun berhasil mengumpulkan member EXO dengan waktu yang cepat. Baekyeol couple terlihat masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa nyawa mereka. Sedangkan KaiDo sudah terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Hyung, ada apa sih? Kenapa kau bangunkan kami jam segini? Biasanya juga tidak sepagi ini," omel Chanyeol sambil mengucek-ucek(?) matanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya yang berat.

"Ya! Apa kalian lupa janji kalian kemarin malam pada manager hyung? Kita berjanji akan membersihkan dorm, karena akan ada gilband yang berkunjung ke dorm kita. Ayo cepat kita bersihkan. Aku dan Dio akan membersihkan kamar kamar. Kai dan Baekhyun, kalian membersihkan dapur. Sementara chanyeol dan sehun, kalian membersihkan toilet dan sepatu." Suho langsng memnjelaskan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume tabung(?) Member lain pun langsung terjaga dan mulai melaksanakan tugas mereka masing masing.

Selama proses membersihkan dorm, begitu banyak suara bersahut sahutan layaknya mereka sedang berada di hutan. Readers ingin tau apa saja? Cekidot'-')b

"Hyuung~ Airnya mati~" Sehun.

"Pabo, itu kerannya belum kau putar, hunnie" Chanyeol.

"Baekyeol~ Apa yang kalian sembunyikan di kamar? Kenapa kalian tak membagi snack ini pada kami?" Suho.

"Ampun hyung~ Jangan kau sita.." Baekyeol.

"Aduh, Dio hyung~ Kenapa kau masak tak memberi tahu ku? Aku kan juga ingin makan mie~" Kai.

"Kau kan lelah semalam kai~ Aku tak sempat membangunkan mu.." Dio

"Ya~ Yeol, Kai, Sehun~ Apa yang kalia lakukan pada kulkas kita? Kenapa bisa hampir kosong seperti ini? Aish~ Aku kan baru belanja 2 hari yang lalu~" Baekhyun

"Suho hyung~ Handukmu tertinggal di sini~" Chanyeol.

"Baekkie~ Aku akan sita baju SNSD sunbaenim~" Suho

Tak terasa waktu sdah menunjukkan pukul 08.45 KST. 15 menit lagi girlband itu akan datang. Para member berinisiatif untuk mandi. 10 menit dihabiskan untuk mandi. Selama 5 menit, mereka memilih untuk mengobrol di ruang tengah.

"Menurut kalian siapa yang akan mengunjungi dorm kita?" Suho membuka percakapan.

"Kurasa SNSD sunbaenim~ " tebak Baekhyun.

"Ah~ mana mungkin. Mereka sedang sibuk. Kurasa yang akan datang itu juga rokkie seperti kita. Mungkin Hello Venus~" Tebak Kai.

"Mereka kan beda agenthi dengan kita. Hmm~ BoA thunbaenim mungkin?" terka Sehun.

"Bukan~ kurasa mereka 2NE1! Ya, 2NE1 sunbaenim~" Chanyeol tiba tiba angkat suara.

"Molla hyung. Kurasa bukan mereka semua." Dio menyerah begitu saja.

"Kita liha saja nanti.." Suho menyimpulkan.

Tepat pukul 09.00 KST, pintu dorm mereka diketuk. Suho membukakan pintu, dan langsung shock. Ternyata...

"WE ARE ONE! ANNYEONGHASEYO EXO M IMNIDA~"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"Bruk.." seluruh member EXO K pingsan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka melihat 6 teman mereka mengenakan kostum Gee. Dan 6 teman mereka itu adalah EXO M.

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk membangunkan mereka. Setelah bangun mereka langsung mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi tubi.

"Hyung~ Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu ku kau akan kethini?" Sehun merengek pada Luhan yang hanya tersenyum saja.

"Omo! Kris ge, kau... tampak lucu! Kkk~" Chanyeol mengejek kris yang mengenakan kostum Gee. Kris memberi deatglare-nya pada chanyeol.

"Lay~ Kau tampak manis sekali changi~" Puji Suho. Langsung saja semburat merah menyelimuti pipi Lay.

"Hey, jangan pacaran dulu~" member lain menyoraki.

"Aish~ tahu begini, aku tak akan membersihkan dorm. Bukankah begitu dio hyung?" kata Kai menyesali. Dio hanya mengangguk setuju dengan namjachingunya.

**FIN**

Kyaa~ Gaje yaa.. Maaf ya, soalnya ini FF pertama author. Btw gomawo yang mau nge-review prolog kemarin. FF ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari Infinite Sesame Player, author mengubah tokoh dan sedikit alur-nya saja. Jeongmal jeongmal kamsa buat yang udah review dan ngefav-in. 1 review dari kalian sangat berarti looh~

The last, Review again please? :)


End file.
